


Yesterday, I was branded a “Villain”

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I was branded a “Villain”

It was twelve o’clock in the afternoon as I sat on a bench near the grassy green garden at the center of a crowd filled courtyard. Hand outstretched, I reached for a blade of grass while the plants wrapped their bodies around my fingers, spreading to my palm and wrist. As the grass blades spread around parts of my hand, my entire forearm turned brown before completely transforming into wood, its look similar to a tree’s branching roots. I slip my hand out of the grass’ grasp and let the plants draw back to their roots while my hand became flesh and blood again. Satisfied with the result, I smiled peacefully before my tranquility was disrupted

By a sudden hue of yellow, orange and red

Before I knew it, a fireball flew past me and landed on the garden, turning the plants into a pile of ash. More fireballs bigger than the first appeared and I held my hand outward, a shield of leaves, wood and bark strong against flames sprouted out of my hand. I tried to fight against the massive assault, supporting my makeshift shield with extra branches but it was too late, the shield bursting into cinder and smoke with a force strong enough to knock me down. Immediately, I got up and faced my opponent

A masked pyromancer with his arms set ablaze

Questions regarding the motives of this foe were circling around my head until the assault was halted by the feedback of hidden courtyard speakers. A voice spoke through the speakers, explaining every detail of an emergency announcement

I was “labeled” a “villain” on the spot, no questions asked as an order to “take down the evil” was carried out. I feel hundreds of eyes staring at my direction, all with the malicious intent to carry out their orders with extreme prejudice. Elements of all kinds were shot at me as plant life sprouted from where I stood, surrounding me in its protection seconds before everything turned white

I found myself in a series of hallways, battered, broken and in ruined by time. I limped around the dark paths until I came across a strange light behind a door. Peeking through the small opening, I witness a discussion between a woman who was referred to as the “Headmaster” and her “Superiors”. They seemed to be arguing about “necessities”, “risks” and “authority” about the acts, or rather, the atrocities, committed by the Headmaster. Among other things, they were discussing about my true label, “Tragic Hero”, its branching “Roles” like “The Sacrifice” and “The Fallen Hero”, the former being a selfless act and the other being the reason I was labeled a “Villain”, and its ultimate “Fates”. The arguing intensifies and I tried to run away, blacking out as a result

I wake up in a dormitory room, hidden among the trash and filth. A brief look around revealed to me that I was in a place I shouldn't be but before I could do anything, someone came in

It was my Father

A former “Villain” who was rendered impotent after most of his great power was taken from him. He was the one thing that kept me from going into this room, which was supposed to be my room, because of his habits from making a mess and looking back to his “glory days” through my abuse. And now he is in front of me, ready to give a scolding for “Trespassing” again even if it’s my own room. Instead of scolding, however, he states that he knew about my “label” and insisted of giving me “a more suitable punishment” since I am a “Villain” like him.

Before I could retort, he grabbed my hand and bit the palm, letting the last of his remaining power pour into the wound. Like a burning poison, the dark energy pulsed from palm to fingertip and wrist. My Father let me go and I instantly collapse, looking at the wound as it closed up into a devilish symbol, a brand inscribed at the center. From this cursed mark, the darkness spread, turning my forearm, from elbow to fingertip, into a withering mass of dead plants and rotting wood with root like tendrils burrowing deeper into my arm. It was a parasitic creature, feeding upon my flesh while leaving dead scraps in its wake. The rot spread reached my shoulder, making enough pain for me to think my arm would fall off at any moment, then my neck, I felt numb all over my body, and finally my mind.

The darkness consumed me, robbing me of my vision

And then I woke up…


End file.
